


左起第三位是终极人同志

by yukikaze



Series: 枭终二人转 [1]
Category: DCU（comics）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikaze/pseuds/yukikaze
Summary: 跟终极人睡觉，就得是艳阳高照，白日宣淫，趁他没缓过劲，被子一卷绑到个韦恩家随便开的顶层套房，床又大又软，正对窗户，家具平平无奇，坏了不心疼。
Relationships: Owlman/Ultraman
Series: 枭终二人转 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572160
Kudos: 8





	左起第三位是终极人同志

终极人又被正联放倒了。  
夜枭敲太阳穴。虽然真的很不想问但还是不得不问：又咋回事？  
他抢完银行半夜经过堪萨斯一农场，偷了头猪，一手扛着猪一手提着两麻袋钱正好飞过卢瑟的车，目标太大，人赃俱获，正好让人试验了一番最新科技成果黄太阳车顶灯。  
整天我就跟着这种货色转，夜枭印堂发黑，脑壳都疼。  
通知莱克斯，把他打死就地埋了吧，眼不见心不烦，坟头没准还能长出棵外星猪笼草，夜枭吩咐。说归说，夜枭还是得去救。  
把人整出来一看，嚯，制服上全是泥，花残柳败，丢人现眼，还好意思委屈了，这货脸皮真跟城墙拐弯差不离。  
“哎，你带氪石没有？”终极人臊眉耷眼，没话找话。  
带个锤子氪石，本事够大的抢银行就算了，你什么毛病去偷头猪？  
那猪看着挺好吃的，白里透红又丰腴又香。  
我看你像头猪，快给我洗干净。夜枭拿花洒糊他一脸水。  
心里盘算着阿终记吃不记打，准是又欠收拾了，和他搅在一块就一好处，永远不愁无名火没处发。

跟终极人睡觉，就得是艳阳高照，白日宣淫，趁他没缓过劲，被子一卷绑到个韦恩家随便开的顶层套房，床又大又软，正对窗户，家具平平无奇，坏了不心疼。  
终极人抢被子抢不着，怕得一直往小托马斯身下躲，但是长得又高，堪堪缩成一大团。浑身都疼还想吐，受不得光的娇矜白皮肤一拧一块紫，湿涔涔的全是冷汗。夜枭给挡住点光，忍不住拧他白长那么完美的肌肉块儿，又弹又暄，简直上瘾。终极人给他弄得着急，一会喊他快点一会求他慢点，又聒噪又烦人，边骂他边张牙舞爪推搡他，动作太大被阳光照到，马上就疼哭了，呜呜咽咽恨得要命又再不敢随便动。  
终极人是水做的，其他宇宙别人家超人八百辈子的眼泪他一天就能流完，这也没得指摘，谁也不曾规定体重超过二百磅不许怕疼什么的。  
但是真扫兴，夜枭就抽他。  
说你个弱智，三天不打上房揭瓦，就会瞎霍活儿，完了还回回自食其果，老子天纵英才，整天就是为了给你擦屁股吗？  
阿终说你都操我了要还不帮我，我杀了你呜呜呜  
阿终说别打了都肿了，我得吃二两氪石才能好，死秃头打我你还要打我，你到底是哪一边的？  
夜枭说那不是你活该吗，我还真不是个虐待狂，你倒是看超女王知道了削不削你，到时候套索祭出来给你脖子上一栓，求谁都没用。  
终极人一哆嗦，不言声儿了。

完事之后夜枭终于赏他个被子，终极人娇里娇气地裹在里头，嘴里吮着块绿氪哼唧：“哎我猪呢？”  
“猪在我床上呢——秃子还给人家了呗。”  
夜枭没好气。  
“不行我要猪。”  
“好好好买几头跟你作伴成了吧？”  
“我就要我那猪。”  
蹬鼻子上脸了还。  
夜枭心里很想把他神仙一样的漂亮小脸揍成猪头，然而还是说：“知道你要，养咱会议室里了行吧？就坐你原来位子。”  
“你敢，明天我就把它吃了！”  
绿氪立竿见影，终极人腰杆直了屁股不疼了又觉得自个很行了。

当天晚上终极人扛着猪去火山关心小乔，说是关心主要是在叨逼叨。  
“我长得和你爹一模一样吧，感觉咋样啊？”  
“死秃子又密谋搞我，他以为我听不见啊！”  
“……我觉得辛迪加根本没在真的尊重我，我终极人怎么说哪儿不比他们强，还是外星人，他们看达斯维达的cosplay眼神都比看我的认真！早晚有一天，我非得——你到底有没有在听？”  
小乔不搭理他。  
“唉算了，猪我放这了你记得吃，看见它我就来气，夜枭这王八蛋怎么回事，我就抢头猪，气得他操我，这也就算了还要打我！心眼比针鼻儿还小，德行！我就不信了，你们那个叫啥来着的韦恩也这样式儿吗？”  
小乔惊恐万状地抬头看他，觉得这缺德玩意只摧残未成年外星人的身体不行，还非得摧残人家精神，简直坏出水儿了。  
小乔真的好想家。


End file.
